epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Epic Rap Battle Hunger Games - The Bloodbath
The tributes rise up from the ground and stand on their podiums. For the first time the Arena is revealed. To their left is the Shore that seems to offer no cover and be next to a large expanse of water. To their right is an old abandoned industrial party, the red brick buildings towering high over the 24 tributes. By the end of the day that number would be considerably smaller. The countdown begins. The camera pans around the tributes, showing us their faces. Cleopatra yawns, as if fighting to the death is a regular occurrence for her. Michael Bay looks smug as he looks up at the arena. Thor glares at his fellow tributes. Gandhi's face looks unreadable. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 Hulk Hogan cracks his muscles. Leonidas growls at the camera. Thomas Edison is rolling his shoulder. 5, 4, 3 Lady Gaga looks scared. Marilyn Monroe's face is wet from crying. 2 Egon Spengler is staring ahead of him. 1 The camera looks down from the cornucopia as the countdown ends and all he'll breaks loose. The career tributes charge into the middle, aiming to get the best weapons. Others grab what they can and flee. Egon is the first to make it out alive, grabbing a rucksack from under Stephen King's nose before legging it into the industrial area. By now the career tributes are holding the cornucopia. Thor has picked up a lethal looking hammer and swings it out, catching Kari in the stomach and sending her flying to the floor. He walks over and swings downwards, finishing her off. The first death. Other tributes are starting to get away now. Gandhi has successfully managed to leave the clearing. At the same moment Blackbeard manages to grab a sword and slash it at Stephen King, dispatching him with one blow. Adam and Eve are nowhere to be seen. Blackbeard jumps over King's corpse and charges at Marilyn Monroe, who had been slow off her podium. He drives the sword through her stomach, laughing as the light leaves her eyes. Both District 9 tributes are now dead. The camera returns to the cornucopia where Leonidas is throwing Bill Nye's crumpled body against the hard wall of the cornucopia, even if it's obvious he's already dead. It now shows Darth Vader smashing the hilt of his sword into Edison's face, watching him crumple to the floor as he does so. Next we see Donald Trump. He's managed to get away from the Bloodbath with a serrated knife and a backpack, but he looks tired already and stops to make camp. The camera now shows us Adam and Eve. They are climbing the stairs inside one of the industrial buildings. It quickly returns to the Bloodbath as Moses slashes at Michael Jackson with his staff. Jackson quickly dodges underneath it and sends a sharp knife straight through his opponent's chest. It then shows Darth Vader slashing at the body of Michael Bay, who lies dead on the floor. It then shows Lady Gaga's body, slumped over her podium, Joan of Arc stood over her, her sword buried in her back. As the careers gathered at the cornucopia, the bodies of the dead tributes surrounding them, it became apparent that Joan and Leonidas had joined the career pack. They high five each other, laughing at the corpses that surround them . The camera now takes us around the other tributes that we didn't see. Egon is currently stood in a square, looking dejectedly down at a dried up fountain. Trump has set up camp in a doorway, his rucksack is cleverly hidden and his knife is in his hand. Da Vinci has found his way into an abandoned park, vines had grown over the railings at the side. Oprah is slumped on the ground in an abandoned warehouse, empty boxes surrounding her protecting her from sight. Adam and Eve have managed to get to the top of a building and are sat on the roof. Adam has managed to get a sword from the cornucopia and Eve is holding a wooden bow, with 5 arrows in a quiver on her back. Gandhi is sat at an abandoned bus stop. He has got nothing from the cornucopia but a small lockpick. He is smiling smugly. Bill O'Reilly is still running, his face red, down a small back alley. The Capitol anthem sounds around the arena as the faces of the dead tributes appear in the sky. Bill Nye. Kari Byron. Thomas Edison. Michael Bay. Moses. Stephen King. Marilyn Monroe. Lady Gaga. Eight tributes dead on the first day. Sixteen still alive. Fifteen still to die. Category:Blog posts